A problem associated with known personnel baskets is that they are not designed for easy and space-efficient storage when they are not in use. Some baskets on the market are permanently mounted to the lifting device. Other commercially available baskets may be stored on the bed of the mechanic truck, taking up valuable storage space. Still other baskets on the market are mounted on a trailer hitch at the rear of the truck when not in use, thereby creating an obstacle impeding access to other equipment on the truck.
There is a need for a personnel basket that allows for compact storage when not in use, yet is easy to deploy in a few minutes.